


Ipomoea Indica Group

by mzblackpoison



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Organized Crime, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: Very few outsiders, and even insiders, know Yuuri Katsuki is really the leader of Ipomoea Indica Group. Newbies don’t know the extent of Yuuri’s power either.Outsiders expect Yakov’s adoptive son, Victor, to take over. Little do they know, Victor is really Yuuri’s trophy husband. Together the two rule IIG, adopting a toddler along the way.[DISCONTINUED]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]
> 
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr and follow me on twitter for more frequent updates
> 
> I wanted to wait until I had the third and final chapter written, but it was taking too long.

_ “Come now.” _

 

_ A simple command with so much meaning than more the definition of its words. _

 

Majority of Ipomoea Indica Group members know that the group is now led by a Japanese man, Yuuri Katsuki. A man who is meek at first glance but manipulative and charismatic as needed. IIG is small Russian, and now Japanese, mafia group only in its second generation. Forming out of poverty by Yakov Feltsman for his relatives and adoptive son, Victor Nikiforov. The mafia group is rapidly growing with the aid of an equally small Japanese mafia group, YuTopia. IIG has grown tremendously and expanded throughout Russia and Japan as well. With the retirement of Yakov, IIG members expect the role of leader to be passed on his adoptive son, Victor Nikiforov. A formidable and charming man, easily outperforming his father, and much more influential.

 

Instead, Victor became the leader of IIG to the outside world, while Yuuri became the  _ real _ leader. Yuuri took control and made decisions while Victor spoke and acted publicly, gaining attention and spreading word of IIG’s activities.

 

For years Yuuri has been the underdog, the dark horse for IIG, silently carrying out orders and staying under the radar, though he quickly climbed the ranks. Easily earning trust with his innocent smile and charismatic character, Yuuri grew to become a hidden gem, buried in the grimy dirt. Until Yakov discovered the man who was silently aiding in growing the group. Ever since then, Yuuri became a polished gem widely known throughout the group and earning questionable stares from weary members.

 

When Yakov passed away, an agreement was made between Victor and Yuuri. Victor would act as the leader, making announcements and taking the front stage, while Yuuri would stay mostly hidden and formulating plans.

 

Despite remaining hidden between closed curtains, Yuuri’s reputation never diminished as members knew of his capabilities. He was a dangerous man to anger and an amicable man to befriend. New members often found out the hard and humiliating way that Yuuri was leader and not some meek follower of Victor.

 

Victor loves the looks of the newbies faces when they discover the truth. 

  
  
  
  


“ _ Yuuri!  _ Come  _ on _ , we’re going to be late!” Victor whined, rolling about on the extravagant bed, wrinkling the pristine bedsheets, and earning himself a sharp slap on the thigh.

 

“Stop it, you’re wrinkling the bed, you dog,” Yuuri grumbled walking to his large walk-in closet.

 

“I’m  _ your _ dog,” Victor quipped. Yuuri hummed in reply, ruffling through the clothes rack to choose a suit. “Wear your navy blue one, the funky pattern one.”

 

“Okay, it’s been awhile since I wore that one anyway.”

 

“Shall I help you get dressed?” Victor asked appearing next to Yuuri and wrapping his arms around the Japanese man’s waist. Yuuri rolled his eyes and slapped Victor’s chest lightly, eliciting a whine and pout.

 

“Get the car ready,” he muttered, dressing himself in an ironed white button up shirt.

 

“ _ Hai, Yuuri-sama _ .” Victor bowed and turned away shutting the door and making his way down the lavishly decorated mansion, already by the bottom on the stairs stood Georgi. With an exchanged nod, the chauffeur left to bring around the car.

 

Victor smiled to himself, excited for the day he trotted to the kitchen to grab a snack. He open a bag of chips as discretely as possible, only to attract the resident poodle, Maccahin. The old poodle bounced in, standing on her hind feet and pawing at Victor’s chips whining.

 

“No, girly, you can’t it this, it’s not healthy,” Victor chastised holding the bag higher and pointing a finger at the whining poodle.

 

“It’s not healthy for you either,” came Yuuri’s voice as the man entered the kitchen, fixing his cuffs.

 

Victor almost drooled, “You look absolutely stunning, dear.”

 

“I know,” Yuuri smirked, “You tell me every time. Let’s go.”

 

Victor stuffed the barely eaten bag of chips into a cupboard and chased after his husband.

 

Outside, Georgi stood ready for the duo; he opened the door and Yuuri easily slid in settling into the firm leather car seats. Victor gave their chauffeur a nod and slid in next to Yuuri. Victor knew to remain silent in the car unless prompted by Yuuri. The man liked to run through the day’s agenda, mentally preparing himself to potential situations; Victor would watch him silently, he loved the concentrated look Yuuri wore when deep in thought.

 

It was a 40 minute drive to the designated meeting spot for this quarter, an abandoned warehouse on the edge of the city, secluded from most civilization. It was a perfect spot for meetings and rendezvous. As the pulled up to one side of the old building, Victor could already see the clusters of members gathered outside, meaning they were lower ranked members and newbies. Only certain people and higher ranked members were allowed inside the meeting spot prior to the leader’s arrival. Some heavier topics were discussed only with higher ranked members, while other more simple topics were discussed or relayed to all related members.

 

“Ready.” Yuuri said pulling out his non-prescription glasses and sliding them on. Victor and Georgi shared a nod and the chauffeur got out. Victor slipped on his signature black gloves and straightened out his suit as Georgi rounded the car and opened the door.

 

Victor stepped out and straightened his clothes again, he stepped aside making room for Yuuri and the two began to make their way towards the crowds of people. Yuuri trailed behind Victor, a mere two steps behind and kept his gaze down. The crowd opened up, creating an opening for the two to walk.

 

Immediately, Victor could hear the murmurs and whispers about Yuuri, questioning the presence of the Asian man walking so close to their  _ boss _ . Upon reaching the doors to the warehouse, they were pulled apart and opened; Victor entered without sparing a glance to the low ranked members, especially the new members, they would soon learn the truth.

 

“Ah, there he is. Our lovely boss,” came a heavily accented voice, Christopher Giacometti. He was Victor’s third in command, or rather, Yuuri’s third in command.

 

“Quit it with the small talk, Chris, we’ve got a long day ahead of us,” Victor said, voice stern as he approached the small cluster of Yuuri’s closest and most loyal subordinates. “Pichit, the news.”

 

“Yup, so you were right, Boss, our small weapons warehouse in Ufa was robbed and the police are becoming more and more suspicious about our human trafficking activities,” Pichit replied sitting up straight and staring directly at Yuuri.

 

“Please, for the love of god, stop calling it human trafficking, you know that not what we do,” Victor grumbled holding his head in his palm, Pichit gave a simple apology.

 

It’s true, IIG isn’t involved directly with human trafficking. Rather, the group stops other mafia groups from human trafficking by intercepting ‘shipments’ and aiding those kidnapped return to their homes or find stability in their lives. To the police, it looked rather similar to human trafficking, thus why IIG was being pursued.

 

“And? Do you have a solution? What’s the damage to Ufa?”

 

“Already done sir,” Pichit replied, handing Victor a small stack of papers stapled together, “There is little damage or lost goods, our members were able to take care of the situation quickly, and majority of our goods have the reclaimed. Thanks to your judgement, we were able to prepare it beforehand and mitigate the damage done.”

 

Victor hummed skimming through the papers, “Good job, Leo, Guanghong.”

 

“No problem, sir, although it was mainly Sala who came up with the solution this time,” Leo said, giving Sala a smile.

 

“Oh really? Wow, Sala we should have you moved to formulating strategies then,” Victor beamed giving Sala a bright smile.

 

“Hah, no can do, Boss, I like my job as is,” Sala replied, chest puffing out with pride.

 

“Alright; anything else worth mentioning alone?” Victor glanced over the eleven men and women.

 

“Yes, sir, there’s one more thing,” JJ answered, stepping forward and crossing his wrists behind his back. “Over the past year, I’ve been spotting a young boy hanging around one of our building, mainly the first floor and the gardens on property. He doesn’t seem to have much interest in entering the building any more than he’s allowed but he’s been appearing more often lately.”

 

“Hmm? You only mention this now?” Victor frowned, staring into JJ’s eyes, he can see the caucasian man sweating under his stern gaze.

 

“I believe he’s harmless, sir. He’s quite young, early adolescence and homeless, and he hasn’t done anything suspicious.”

 

“He hasn’t done anything  _ yet _ , you never know, JJ,” Victor sighed, of course the nice Canadian would give this boy the benefit of the doubt, “Give me pictures of this boy and find out any information about him, we’ll take him into custody; you have two weeks.”

 

JJ nodded and stepped back, Victor can see the tension leave JJ’s body as they finished talking.

 

“If that’s in then, let’s bring in the others, I have lots to tell them.”

 

Victor turned to Yuuri, the man wore a serious expression. Victor new he was processing all the information and already devising plans. Victor gave a small smile, Yuuri was too good, always working so hard for their group. He quickly wiped about the soft expression, putting back his serious face as the other members entered the warehouse.

 

“Now that we’re all here, I have some new to deliver. You’ve probably heard of the situation in Ufa recently, it seems we’re slacking off on our duties so one of our warehouses has been raided, we can’t have that now can we, hmm?” Victor said, projecting his voice loudly and giving a fake smile, he could already see some members shake in their shoes.

 

“My father worked so hard to build this group for those in poverty, we can’t have to break down so quickly and so easily after he’s passed on? We have to maintain our power and influence on the underground world.”

 

Victor stopped talking, giving the large group a quick glance over, there were seriously frightened by his minor speech, it got him excited for when, or if, they ever saw Yuuri’s true power.

 

“I want you working harder, guarding our property better and longer, I want to see you finding out the plans of others sooner, and I want them stopped. I want to see our group grow and prosper, we need to have influence over others. I won’t let our group be trampled over because my father has passed away, and I won’t let any of  _ you _ be the reason of our dismay. Understood?” 

 

Heads bobbed in the crowd and Victor heaved a large sigh, this is why he originally opposed such quick expansion of IIG, it meant too many new members and too many people that didn’t actually care for the wellbeing of the group, people were in it just for the quick, short-term benefits.

 

“If I catch any of you slacking off, you’ll soon be wishing you never even thought about joining  _ my _ group,” Victor hissed, threatening the group, “Yuuri, what should I do with the stragglers?”

 

“Perhaps break their bones and limbs, you can rip off their nails too,” Yuuri replied. Victor gave him a small smile before turning back.

 

“Dismissed, get out,” Victor muttered waving his hand lazily and turning around to Yuuri and his subordinates.

  
  
  
  


Victor turned around upon being called, a few members stayed behind.

 

“What do you want?” Victor grumbled, very irritated for having to stay even a minute longer.

 

“Boss, why do you ask your fling for advice?” A newbie asked, giving Yuuri a spiteful look.

 

Victor’s eyebrows rose up, that’s a first, “Care to repeat that?”

 

“Why do you ask your sex toy for advice? Wouldn’t it be better to ask someone more knowledgeable and reliable then some fling,” came the reply. 

 

Victor stared at the man unimpressed, another member unhappy with their role and picking on Yuuri for being better treated as Victor’s boyfriend, or fling.

 

“Sex toy, huh. You’re right, why would I ask my fling for advice, there’s no logic in that. Asking an inexperienced stranger for advice wouldn’t have any benefit. But here’s the thing-” Victor stepped closer, grabbing the man by the jaw, “I don’t have a sex toy or fling. And I’m not your boss.”

 

Victor stepped away, regarding the newbie with a passive look, he could see the confusion in his face as well as the other newbies that hung around.

 

“Vitya, you can’t be so vague, these knuckleheads just don’t get it,” Yuuri muttered playfully, placing his hand on Victor’s shoulder. Immediately the eyes of the newbies were staring at Yuuri in shock and confusion. Yuuri pulled off his glasses and held them out, Victor took them. “You want to know why he asked me?”

 

Yuuri stepped forward, easily and quickly knocking the man over and flipping him onto his stomach on the ground. Yuuri sat on the man’s back and twisted his arm back, keeping a painfully tight grip.

 

“Victor’s not your boss,  _ I am _ .  _ I _ run Ipomoea Indica Group,  _ I _ make the decisions, and  _ I’m _ the one keeping you blockheads alive and well. If it’s anyone, you’re the ones that are knowledgeable and unreliable, nothing than a bunch of helpless and unemployed stragglers attempting to survive.”

 

The man beneath Yuuri growled, glaring over his shoulder. He struggled helplessly, attempting to push off Yuuri, only to groan in pain as Yuuri twisted his arm further.

 

“Yuuri, honey, you’re getting your nice suit all dirty,” Victor whined. Yuuri stood up, swiping the dirt front the bottoms of his pants.

 

Giving the man one last look he muttered, “It’s ‘Yuuri-sama’ to you guys,” and walked away.

 

“If anyone,  _ I’m _ the boss’s sex toy,” Victor said giving his fake smile before dropping it quickly and staring at the man below, “But let’s keep this between us.”

 

“Come now.”

 

A simple command rang throughout the warehouse, shattering the almost deafening silence; followed by a loud series of Hai! by Yuuri’s closest subordinates.

 

Yuuri turned away easily leaving the warehouse, leaving behind a trail of footsteps in the flow of his blazer. Victor smirked giving the open mouthed, gaping new members a satisfied chuckled before turning to follow Yuuri. He was soon followed by Yuuri’s subordinates, the thundering sounds of dozens of footsteps further proving the extent of Yuuri’s power as IIG’s real boss. 

 

Walking away, Victor could hear the man curse at him and Yuuri, he merely smirked, it was those types of members that amused him. 

 

In the car, Yuuri slumped into the seat and closed his eyes, Victor could see the tension in his husband’s eyebrows. He reached out taking Yuuri’s hand in his own and ran his finger over the gold band.

 

“Yuuri, you were so sexy back there, I could barely contain myself, too much eros,” Victor teased and laughed when Yuuri’s face exploded into a right red.

 

“Victor! Don’t say that!” Yuuri yelled opening his eyes wide and slapping Victor on the shoulder.

 

“But it’s true! You look so good and serious, and oh, you were like a sex god dominating a mere peasant, Yuuri!”

 

“Victor,  _ stop!” _

  
“Hahaha!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri meet their future son for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have absolutely no idea what im doing.... this fic doesnt even fit the summary, yet idk how i should change it

“So? This is him?”

Victor crossed his arms, staring down at the young blond boy seated on the cafe’s cushioned chair. Even in an average sized chair, the boy looked absolutely tiny.

He had his legs pulled up, heels of his feet on the edge of the seat, arms tightly wrapped around his knees with his head rested on them. The little blond’s legs and arms were nothing but skin, Victor could see the outline of his bones clearly. The blond wore old dirty clothes, covered in dirt and ripped up. His shoes were torn, dirty little toes peeking out from the front of the shoe.

“Yes, sir, this is the one,” JJ replied, wiping his hands on his thighs nervously.

Victor and Yuuri continued to stare at the boy, he was clearly nervous. Wringing his small bony hands over his knees, casting the three adults weary glances. And every few seconds his gaze would fall onto the muffin placed in front of him, before he would return to staring at his shoes. 

“JJ, you said young adolescent, not a  _ toddler _ ,” Victor growled, he gave JJ a stern look making the man freeze.

“I’m not a kid!” The blond yelled glaring at Victor. His face quickly morphed from anger to fear and he lowered his head, quivering in his seat.

This was certainly not what he and Yuuri were expecting. They expected an 14 year old or something, frisky and rebellious looking for something to do. But this, this was definitely a homeless toddler, no older than 10 years old. Victor gave a deep sigh running his hand over his face.

“What has he done?”

“Nothing, sir, I catch him wandering around the ground floor in one of our buildings and the gardens. Doesn’t steal anything or talk to anyone, in fact he always runs away whenever someone tries to talk to him.”

“Why do you only bring this up now?”

“Well, I thought it would be a good time to think of a heir, sir,”

“ _ Huh? _ Are you implying I’m getting old?” Victor pouted, JJ reeled back startled and sputtering apologies. Victor wanted to keep up the act but Yuuri stopped him.

“Vitya don’t tease him,” Yuuri muttered rubbing Victor’s back soothingly.

“But Yuuri! Is it my hair? Is it receding already?” Victor whined, his hair has always been a concern of his.

“You need to focus, Vitya,” came a reprimand and Victor quickly put aside his personal concerns. Right now, they need to deal with a homeless kid.

“What’s your name, child?” Victor asked leaning forward.

“His name is-” JJ started, only stopping when both Victor and Yuuri glared at him.

“What’s your name?” Yuuri asked, also leaning forward. After a moment of silence, the blond finally answered a small voice.

“Yuri Plisetsky.”

“How old are you?” Yuuri asked in a calm, high pitched voice. Victor leaned back, deciding to let Yuuri take control of the situation.

“Eight, I think,” the blonde, Yuri, replied hunching his shoulders.

“ _ You think? _ How long have you been homeless?” The boy shrugged slightly. Yuuri heaved a sigh.

“Here, you can eat this, I’m sure you’re very hungry,” Yuuri said pushing the muffin towards Yuri. The boy started at it for a moment before reaching out and taking it. He nibbled at it slowly.

“JJ.”

“Yes, Boss. Yuri Plisetsky,  _ six _ years old, been homeless for three years it appears. Mother left the family a few months after Yuri was born. His father commit suicide after his business went bankrupt from a false extortion scandal when Yuri was three. He was raised by his homeless grandfather since then, until he passed away a couple months ago leaving Yuri alone. Aside from a birth certificate, he has no other official documents or records, no pre-school records, no passport, no health care.” JJ explained reading off a few sheets of paper.

Yuuri held out his hand and JJ passed over the papers. While Yuuri read over them, Victor watched the little toddler eat his muffin, brushing away crumbs from the boys lean cheeks.

“We’ll take him in,” Yuuri declared setting the papers down, Victor and JJ’s head snap towards, both equally surprised.

“Now, now, Yuuri, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, what if he has others family?” Victor mumbled, he wasn’t exactly prepared to raise a child  _ right now _ . 

“Victor, need I remind you who runs IIG? JJ is right, we do need to think about the future of IIG, neither of us can conceive, so this is the perfect opportunity. If little Yuri really did have relatives, don’t you think they would have stepped in when his father died?” Yuuri reasoned staring at Victor, who groaned knowing full well Yuuri was right.

“Alright, we’ll take him in,” Victor agreed with a small sigh, “We better get planning then, should we? He’ll need a lot of new clothes.”

Yuuri nodded and leaned over the table, “Yuri, do you want to come with us? We can give you lots of yummy muffins like this one, and you can get new clothes too.”

The little blond raised his gaze to look at Yuuri, his eyes were wide with hope but they could all the residing helplessness and betrayal. After a tense moment, the blond nodded and the three adults have a collective sigh.

“Let’s go then,” Yuuri exclaimed scooping up the toddler, who quickly wrapped his little arms around Yuuri’s neck, muffin gripped tightly in one hand. Victor brushed off more stray crumbs from Yuri’s cheeks and now Yuuri’s shoulder too.

Victor watched Yuuri walk out the cafe, talking to the little boy in a soft tone, telling him about all the goodies he could have. This was not how he expected they would be acquiring a child.

“Tell Phichit about this then and send him over tomorrow over at 10am, tell him to get some info on things a toddler needs,” Victor ordered walking past JJ.

“Yes, sir!”

“He’s asleep already?” Victor asked as he got in the back seat. The toddler was curled up against Yuuri fast asleep and holding onto the muffin wrapper tightly. Like this, Victor could see just how young Yuri really was, a mere six year old boy.

“Yeah, poor this is exhausted, adrenaline is probably what was keeping him going earlier. He fell asleep pretty much right away,” Yuuri explained gazing down at Yuri, he wrapped his arms around the boy, holding his closer.

Victor let himself relax in the car, a smile crossed his face and he reached his arm out, massaging the base of Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri leaned into his hand and gave a content sigh. Victor continued to massage and pinch at the tense muscles and flesh during the car ride home, only stopping when Yuuri woke.

“Do you think we’ll do a good job raising him?” Yuuri asked quietly, eyes still closed.

“I’m sure we will, you have a special talent for young animals,” Victor replied taking Yuuri’s hand in his own; Yuuri scoffed.

“Animals aren’t a human child though. He’s been through a lot too.”

“Hush now Yuuri, little Yurio will be fine, he has us now,” Victor chirped already adopting the new name he’s thought up of.

“Yurio?”

“Yup, do you like it, I think it’s pretty cute. We won’t get you two mixed up now,” Victor explained and Yuuri nodded, humming in affirmation.

“Let’s rest up then go shopping, I’m sure little Yurio will want some better fitting clothes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]
> 
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr and follow me on twitter for more frequent updates

**Author's Note:**

> Ipomoea Indica is a type of blue flower btw, inspired by young Victor's blue flower crown.


End file.
